Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is a DC Comics villain, and an enemy of the Justice League, though he mainly fights Batman and Green Lantern. History Cyrus Gold lived during 1800's. There, he was robbed and mortally injured, then his body was tossed in Slaughter Swamp. Before he died, he swore vengeance. For over 50 years his body remained in the swamp. Years later, Gold rose again as a zombie. With little memory of who he was or how he died, Gold wandered throughout the swamp. He eventually encountered two escaped criminals, murdered them, and took their clothes. Shortly thereafter, he met a group of men in a hobo camp. When he was asked his name, he simply muttered that he had been born on Monday. This reminded him of the English nursery rhyme about a man who was born on Monday, so he decided to call himself "Solomon Grundy", and became a criminal of Gotham City. Television Appearance Solomon Grundy made several appearances in serveral TV shows. ''The Batman'' On Halloween night where there was a full moon, Solomon Grundy was revived from his grave and attacked Gotham City. Batman encounter Grundy and tried to stop him. Batman eventually found out the Solomon Grundy was just a disquise and was really Clayface in disguise. He took this form because in was halloween and he use the old folktale to steal some money from some rick folks. Clayface was eventually defeated and was put into Arkham. At the end the real Solmun Grundy appears out of the swamp. ''Batman Arkham City'' Solomon Grundy makes an appearance as a boss in Batman Arkham City. He's a giant monster that serves the Penguin. Penguin has Grundy attached with electrified chains beneath the the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin lured Batman to the Iceberg lounge by using the kidnapped special forces as hostages. After Batman disables the freezing gun that Penguin stole from Mr. Freeze, Penguin blew up the floor of The Iceberg Lounge, causing Batman to drop in the basement, where Solomon Grundy is being held. Grundy fights with chains with electricity flowing through the chains. His health depletes by itself, but it's constitally regenerated by the electricity. Batman destroys the scorce where the electricity is flowing, crippling Grundy. Batman then processes by beating up Grundy. Batman does this several times and finally kills the Behemoth. Gallerys 250px-Solomon_Grundy-character.png|Solomon Grundy in Batman: Arkham City Solomon_Grundy_The_Batman.JPG|Solomon Grundy in The Batman Solomon_Grundy_bb.jpg|Solomon Grundy in Batman: The Brave And The Bold Solomon_Grundy_(Super_Best_Friends_Forever).JPG|Solomon Grundy in ''Super Best Friends Forever (Shorts) '' 466px-Solomon_Grundy_Tiny_Titans_01.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies Category:Supervillains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Immortals Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Bosses Category:Cannibals Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Whip Users Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Bludgeoners Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Justice Society Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Mass Murderer Category:Revived Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Recurring villain Category:Minion Category:Henchmen